Rose Madder Lockdown
by smileyjunior
Summary: Volker seeks revenge on Lisbon, and the CBI.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I came up with this idea – perhaps a generic concept, perhaps not – let me know what you think. If anyone is reading "The Vermillion Kill" I'm still working on it, no worries.

Rated T because "The Mentalist" is TV-14 for a reason, the content of the episode; the content of this story will be at most "TV-14". If that makes any sense whatsoever.

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon was at the security check-in of the prison. She disarmed her gun, placing it in the tray for the security guard to put away until she would leave the facility. She was still trying to go through in her head, what she was about to do.

She had received a phone call, from one Tommy Volker, who at the time, was in the prison infirmary after a courtyard scrap. He called claiming that he wanted to give Lisbon the names and locations of several different people who he had "taken care of", claiming the bump he got on his head knocked some sense into him.

Lisbon wasn't naïve, she thought what he was saying could be a bunch of bull. But at the same time, she despised Volker, and the things he had done, and if there were more victims that needed justice she was going to retrieve that information.

Lisbon put her CBI badge in the tray along with her gun and took the visitors badge from the guard before proceeding into the prison. Another guard led the way, they walked through a door that was locked except for when the guard motioned to another and the door was buzzed open. Lisbon and her guide made their way through. After another two doors just like this one, they walked down a cell block before coming to the door that held the title of 'Infirmary' in black bold letters. Lisbon nodded to her guide as a thanks.

"I'll be right here if you need anything ma'm." he said taking his position outside of the infirmary door. She took a breath and made her way inside.

Volker was in the bed that was furthest to the right, lying on top of his bed sheets, he seemed to be squinting. A doctor or nurse of sorts was putting something on his head until the door opened at which point both Volker and the health official looked up. The man finished whatever it was he was putting on Volker's head, and made a hasty exit. Volker on the other hand, turned on the charm, even with a wound on his head. He smiled slyly at the sight of Lisbon, squinting his eyes yet again, and even waved as he was not wearing handcuffs.

"Agent Lisbon," he said still smiling "How good of you to come. I apologize for my appearance, I must look rundown." He blinked several times.

Lisbon pursed her lips, "Volker, your orange jumpsuit suits you."

Volker made a play-pouty face "Now, now Teresa," he said "Is that anyway to treat someone who wants to give you valuable information?"

Lisbon started making her way across the room slowly, "Why don't you give me the names of those people you mentioned over the phone. Then I can leave you to your bed rest."

"Tsk, tsk. All in good time Teresa."

"That's Agent Lisbon."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to."

She bit her lip, realizing how much she wished she hadn't come or at least have accepted Cho, Rigsby, or Jane's requests to accompany her; the problem was when the call came she was in such a state of shock she told them all to stay at CBI. She noticed Volker squinting ever since she had come in, and the constant battering of his eyes. That's what she was focusing on in this silence before Volker said

"Again I must apologize _Agent_, you see the blow to my head seems to have affected my vision in some way. Right now you are very, very blurry. Won't you come closer?"

She made her way to the bed adjacent to his, still standing though. He swung his legs around, sitting on the edge of the bed facing her, but he still squinted and un-squinted his eyes. After a few more beats of silence Volker spoke yet again:

"So how have you been Agent? Still busy fighting crime, and having fun taking down bad guys?"

She crossed her arms "You already know the answer to that Volker. Now you have two minutes before I take off, tell me the names."

He stood slowly, towering over her in height he looked down at her blinking rapidly "Well gosh Teresa. Only two minutes? Geez, I don't think that's enough time." He spoke in almost a tender way that made her sick to her stomach. She glared up at him, telling herself not to react. She looked into his eyes and she saw a fire of excitement. She shook her head, spinning on her heel to head out of the room,

"I'm outta here Volker. You don't have anything to say to me." She meant this to go as a different approach to get him talking.

She hadn't expected the situation to take such a drastic turn. Once her back was to Volker the first thing she noticed was the lack of a guard outside of the door. She felt her heart drop a little, and before she could do anything else, one of Volker's arm had snaked around her body and was clutching her waist pulling her towards him with great strength. Volker's other arm was holding a sharp object to her neck – she wasn't sure of what it was. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her neck, his heartbeat was pounding onto her back. She was cursing herself for not being more aware to prevent this.

"Don't feel too bad Teresa. That nice gentleman who was in here earlier is a good friend of mine. He helped me with this brilliant plan, and it hasn't even begun."

She swallowed, realizing she had a dry mouth. She tried not to shake, she couldn't let him know how fearful she actually was. She heard him lick his lips right by her ear before saying,

"Now I just have to make a few final arrangements. And while I'm doing so, you can catch up on some sleep I know you haven't had in a long time."

She felt the sharp item, he had been holding to her neck, plunge into a vain. She almost cried out, it took her by surprise as she felt a prick, as well as the coolness of an unknown liquid being released into her body. Whatever he had injected her with began to take immediate effect. He released her but she found she was unable to move. Her entire body felt incredible heavy, and her vision became immensely blurry. She felt herself being placed onto what had to be one of the hospital beds. Before she blacked out entirely, she saw Volker smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: whenever I am reading or writing I try to see it as something the writers may put in an episode. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate some feedback, I've always wanted to write a Volker follow-up. I'm really excited that I've finally gotten the courage to do so – I was hesitant at first because I really appreciated the Volker/Lisbon rivalry and wasn't sure I could pull it off. I've finally gotten the courage to try [:

Lisbon felt as though her head was underwater. Her head felt heavy, and she couldn't seem to lift it, and for some reason she couldn't breathe through her mouth. She opened her eyes up slowly, a bright florescent light shined into her eyes. She tried to move an arm to block the light but found she couldn't move her arm. She started to become slightly panicky and she took great effort to turn her head to the side to see why she couldn't move her arm. What she saw didn't bring her any relief.

She was still in the prison infirmary. She was gagged, tied down to the bed, by the restraints they usually use on prisoners. And just to confirm this to herself, she tried moving her legs and other arm. Her legs were tied spread out, held by the bed restraints. When she tried to buck herself off the bed, she found a strap also across her waist. She found herself breathing heavier, trying to get free.

"You can do that for as long as you want Teresa, but you're not going to get free."

Lisbon turned her head to meet the gaze of Tommy Volker. She noticed the blinds to the infirmary were now closed. And he had created a small barricade blocking the door so no one could get in or out. He had pushed several hospital beds and chairs up against it. Lisbon's blazer had been removed and was being used to tie off the doorknob.

"Anyways, you were out for a while… but get this. No one knows about the situation yet. All like I planned. I must say, I am extremely proud of myself for the way things are working out."

He knelt down next to the bed that she was attached to. Once he was at the same eye level as her he slowly brushed his fingers against her cheek. Then through a few strands of her hair.

"The next thing that's going to happen… is you and I are going to obtain an audience before we begin any fun." He pulled out a cheap cell phone and pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Serious crimes unit please." Lisbon's eyes grew wide and she began to struggle again. Volker shushed her with a smile, then placed a hand on her leg. She tried to jerk away but no such luck would come her way.

* * *

The SCU team was hard at work on their computers, except for Jane who was sitting with a cup of tea on his couch thinking about Lisbon. Cho's phone rang and Jane watched as the agent answered.

"Agent Cho, Serious Crimes." He listened for a moment before looking at the consultant "Jane phone for you."

Slightly perplexed Jane put down his cup of tea and made his way over to Cho's desk taking the phone, "This is Patrick Jane."

"Patrick, so lovely to hear your voice after all this time. Tell me, how are things?"

The moment Jane heard the man's voice on the other line his heart grew cold, and his breathing quickened. Cho looked at him unphased, wondering what was going on. The next thing that came out of his mouth though explained it:

"Volker."

Grace, Rigsby, and Cho all looked up from their computer screens in alarm.

"Yes Patrick. I'm touched you remember me."

"What do you want?"

"Oh. We'll get to that soon. First I think you should know that I do have your boss here with me."

"Let me talk to her."

"Oh I'm afraid that's not going to be possible at the moment." At this Jane closed his eyes, and could swear he heard muffled screaming. He pressed a button on Cho's phone and Volker was now on speaker. "Maybe later. But then again, maybe not. You see Teresa is going to be my ticket of out of here today." Volker looked at Lisbon, and started to rub her leg, he smiled at the way she tensed up. "But even before any of that happens I need you to make a few things happen. Because if you don't. Then I just don't think Teresa is going to find a safe way out of this situation."

Jane swallowed opening his eyes to see the three other members of the SCU gathered around the phone "What do want Volker?" he asked again.

"Come on down to the prison. And bring that sorry excuse for a team that Teresa has." Jane's hand massaged his forehead "And if I were you I'd hurry Patrick. Teresa is getting ancy."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please feel free to critique. I'm really nervous about finally writing a Volker story! I get more encouraged to write when you review! I'm so nervous!

Lisbon's eyes grew wide when Volker mentioned the SCU. Even though she knew that it was no use she found herself still fighting the restraints. She actually shrieked when Volker seemed to be talking to Jane. She didn't want Volker going near any people on her team, and now they were evidently on their way to the prison. Volker had called them a "sorry excuse for a team". If it were at all possible, she had grown even more furious then she had been before.

Volker shut the phone and grinned. He patted Teresa on the leg and stood up.

"Well they should be here soon. I cannot wait for all of this to play out Teresa."

She glared at him, his smile didn't leave his face. He walked towards a cabinet and opened up the doors rummaging through them.

"My friend, the one I told you about? He made sure everything I would need for today would be in this room. He also took care of that guard outside of the door." He turned to face her again "You know, I just find some great joy in knowing that this prison doesn't even have a clue as to what is going on. I bet they won't even know until your supposed team shows up. Can you imagine?"

* * *

After the phone call had ended The three agents and Jane had dashed out of the CBI and climbed into an SUV. Cho was at the wheel with Jane riding shotgun, and Rigsby and Van Pelt in the back. The sirens blared as Cho raced towards the prison. They arrived in record time, Jane ran out of the SUV and towards the front door, where he was immediately held back by some guards. Cho was on his heel,

"CBI. We have reason to believe that one of your prisoners is holding an agent hostage."

Rigsby and Van Pelt caught up, the guard looked confused.

"I'm afraid that can't be. No alarm has been raised."

"Tell me that when you realize you were the cause of delaying the rescue of a CBI agent."

The team made their ways inside and went straight to security.

"Do you have a location on a prisoner Thomas Volker?" Rigsby asked.

"Let me check." The guard said. "Yeah, he was admitted to the infirmary. There was a fight in the courtyard earlier."

"Where's the footage feed of the infirmary right now?" Jane asked promptly.

"Well the feed is actually out for the infirmary. We've called technical services and they'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Sir, you need to place the prison on lockdown right now." Cho said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Thomas Volker is holding Agent Teresa Lisbon hostage in that infirmary. We need an open line of communication into the infirmary right now, and every single prisoner back in their cells."

The guard looked at him, not sure whether or not to believe them. He picked up a red phone and spoke into it, then almost immediately hung it up. He stood up and walked over to a board that had numerous switches on it, he flipped one of the switches. A red light that symbolized one you may see on the top of a police car started to go off and flash. Then a 3-beat signal – that of one you may hear during a fire drill – started going off. The guard returned to the red telephone and pressed a few buttons before speaking:

"All prisoners must return to their cells. Repeat: All prisoners return to their cells. Guards, we are on lockdown. Secure all prisoners. Secure all exits. We are on lockdown."

* * *

A red light started to flash, and a siren started to blare. Lisbon looked around as best as she could to try to determine what was happening. Then a loud voice boomed over a soundspeaker: _All prisoners must return to their cells. Repeat: All prisoners return to their cells. Guards, we are on lockdown. Secure all prisoners. Secure all exits. We are on lockdown._

"They're here Teresa."

She looked at Volker. He looked excited, and was grinning evilly. She shook her head, wanting to plead with him not to involve her team. She felt an incredible amount of guilt for whatever Volker was going to put them through. A phone that hung on the wall opposite of all of the hospital beds (or at least where they all used to be) started to ring. Volker made his way over to the phone and picked up the line,

"I will only speak to members of Teresa's team. No prison employees."

"I'm no prison employee."

"Patrick, I assume you've made it. Safe trip I presume. Or perhaps I shouldn't you were probably driving way over the speed limit." Volker chuckled.

"We're here Volker, now why don't you tell us what you want. Or, maybe you can let Agent Lisbon go and maybe I won't kill you with my bare hands." Jane growled, earning a glare from the three agents.

"I think not Patrick. But hey, how about this: I'd love to get us set up via communication so that I can see you. You probably know by now that I arranged to have the cameras in my location taken out, but if you look in the top desk drawer of the security guards desk, there should be a binder and inside of that binder is a tablet."

Jane motioned for everyone to move away from the desk, and sure enough he was able to retrieve a tablet. "Yeah I have it."

While Jane had been retrieving the tablet Volker had gone back to the cabinet and retrieved a tablet of his own. He went back over to the phone, "Now just press the power button. I can't wait to see your faces!"

Jane turned on the tablet, a few moments later her found himself staring at Tommy Volker, a large smile on his face. Volker hung up the phone and Jane did the same.

"Patrick! So good to see you."

"The feeling is not mutual."

Volker pouted "Pity, but no matter. I'm glad you could make it, we're going to have such a great time."

"Where's Lisbon?"

"Oh you don't get to see her until I want you to see her. You should know that I've been looking forward to this day for quite some time now, and therefore I plan to enjoy every single minute of it." He smiled, "Tell the prison guard to leave the room. Only Teresa's team members can be present." Volker watched as Jane said something to another person in the room, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. "Now lock the door, and let us begin."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to draw a sketch of the infirmary and the security room, idk why but I think that'll just help with my mind.

Volker placed the tablet down and made his way over to Lisbon. She looked furious, and he enjoyed the fact that she wanted to fight.

"I'm going to take off the gag, but if you scream; not only will I replace it – I'll take a scalpel to your face. Clear?"

She nodded as much as she could under the circumstances. He leaned forward and untied the cloth that had been hold back her cries and shouts. Once the gag was out of her mouth, she found herself truly enjoying being able to breathe through her mouth, then finally she said:

"Don't involve my team in this Volker." She started. Back in the security room the team members exchanged glances with one another, it was the first time since they had arrived they heard Lisbon's voice. "This is between you and me, they don't need to be involved."

Volker let out a hearty laugh and he walked back towards where he had left the tablet. "Oh they didn't did they?" He said. "Because I'm pretty sure they helped in some way with my arrest. In fact, Teresa, it's your fault they're here. If you hadn't gotten them involved, they wouldn't be here."

"That's not true boss!" Grace yelled out. She hadn't thought before speaking, she just couldn't believe the lies this guy was saying, and it had come out of her mouth instinctively.

Volker picked up the tablet laughing "Aw, you hear that Teresa? Your colleagues are standing up for you." His face reappeared to the team on the tablet "Alright, and now for the rules. Number one: I am getting out of here today and all of you are going to help me. You will arrange for a car to pick me up… depending on how you do I may or may not take Teresa with me. I should also let you know that several staff members at this prison have become good friends to me. Money can buy all sorts of things. You are being watched and monitored, if you try anything remember that I have Teresa here with me. Which brings me to number two: none of you are to leave that room. If you do, there is no telling what may happen." Volker looked over to Lisbon, "While you're doing that… Teresa and I have some catching up to do. And you all get to have front row seats." He turned back to the tablet "Mr. Jane; you wanted to see her? Well, here you are."

Volker propped the tablet on counter underneath the cabinet on an angle so that it was aimed at Lisbon. She was furious, and embarrassed. Her team did _not _need to see her like this. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as soon as Volker said her team would be watching. The team in the security room said nothing as they saw Lisbon on a bed, restrained by several straps. Volker pressed something on his tablet and the team didn't hear anything else come from it.

"He turned off the sound." Said Rigsby.

"What do we do now?" asked Van Pelt.

"We do what he said. We get him an escape." Jane replied.

"Really?" asked Rigsby.

"Really."

"How?" Cho asked.

At this Jane took a moment, suddenly though his gaze was drawn back to the tablet, Volker was standing by Lisbon in a way that he was blocking half of her body from the camera. What Jane could see though was that all though she was restrained, her body was twitching and trying to fight.

"Oh no." Jane muttered.

The teams gaze went to the tablet.

"Oh my god." Van Pelt gasped.

Volker had approached her with a predatory essence about him. It unsettled her, and at first she thought maybe she could talk him down from whatever it is he was about to do. But she didn't even have a chance.

Volker's hands wrapped around her throat cutting off her breathing. She choked and struggled, her hands instinctively trying to break free to fight back. There was nothing she could do.

"I've never done this myself before," Volker said, increasing the hold he had on her neck. "I must say… this is exhilarating."

Her vision became clouded, her lungs begged for oxygen. Then suddenly, Volker released her throat; she gasped taking in a deep breath of air. She coughed, and inhaled once again – only to have her air cut off once more as Volker repeated the assault. Tears welled up in her eyes, Volker smiled taking pride in her suffering. Once more he released the hold on her throat, this time stepping backwards. Lisbon coughed intensely, gasping for air. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to refill her lungs with the oxygen she so badly wanted.

Volker turned to look at her, "Wow. I just… that was…" Volker didn't finish his sentence. Lisbon took the opportunity to talk back to the man who had just strangled her

"I thought you didn't get your hands dirty Volker." She said somewhat hoarse still gasping for air.

He grinned "Well I don't like to. But ever since you put me into this place, I don't necessarily have a choice."

She almost laughed, "What about your minions? Your friends you have stationed throughout the prison?" she asked tauntingly.

For the first time the smile dropped from Volker's face, and she seemed to have struck a nerve. But it was only momentarily because the next thing she knew he was in her face merely inches away and said "They're making sure your team does what they promise because if they don't… there will be consequences."

Anger flashed across her face "You leave them alone. Don't you dare do anything to anyone of my team members."

Volker smirked, the slightest smile back on his face.


End file.
